A Mistake or an Opportunity
by crazynobody
Summary: Abby wakes up and finds that she is not alone.
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Mistake or an Opportunity   
  
Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. I'm just borrowing them for a while!   
  
Author's Note: Re-write of the first chapter of one of my Fic's for Third Watch but completely different story.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: Abby wakes up and finds that she's not alone.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Abby shifted in her sleep causing her leg to brush up against the person sleeping next to her. Since she's been single for the last two years feeling somebody next her sent warning bell's off in her head and she immediately woke up herself. Discovering someone sleeping next to her wasn't the only surprise she endured. Her biggest surprise came when she looked over to her sleeping companion to find it was…   
  
"Gallant!?" Abby gasped loudly.   
  
Hearing his name he groaned and rolled over, blinking several times trying to will the pain in his head to go away. His head felt like it was ready to break off from his neck,  
  
his eyes burned and he was pretty sure he would never be able to produce saliva again but nothing could compare to what he felt when he finally look at the person who said his name.   
  
"Abby?" he questioned confused why he was waking up to Abby next to him, a very NAKED Abby next to him.  
  
"Gallant, what the hell are you doing in my bed!" Abby screamed causing her to realizing how bad her own headache was. She slowly sat up with one hand rubbing her temple the other holding the sheet tightly to her chest. "What happened?" she asked trying to calm herself down as she nervously running her fingers through her hair.   
  
Gallant was still silent still trying to comprehend what was going on.  
  
"Gallant?" Abby asked again a little more forceful, losing her patience's  
  
"I…I don't know…" he whispered when he was finally able to respond. "We didn't… did we?  
  
"We're both naked in my bed what do you think?" Abby said protectively wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
"Oh god." he groaned closing his eyes tightly hoping he could wish everything away.   
  
Deciding that getting him out of her apartment as fast as she could, would be the best way to end the uncomfortable encounter, Abby pulled the light comforter around her body and got out of bed in search for his clothes. Finding everything but his shirt Abby wandered into the living in look for the missing item.  
  
"This isn't happening. This isn't happening." Was her mantra as she found his shirt near the front door.   
  
"Here you have to go, you can dress in the bathroom." She said and shoved his clothes in his hands  
  
After getting dressed she decided to wait a couple of minutes before going into the living room . Ten minutes passed thinking that was long enough to give him time to leave she walk in the living room. She was sure he was gone until she heard his voice behind her…  
  
"Abby don't you think we need to talk." His voice sounded almost frightened, it caught her attention right away  
  
"No we don't. It was a mistake, it's over, no big deal." Abby replied plainly handing him his coat which she found on her couch..  
  
"No big deal!? We slept together, that might not be a big deal for you but…"  
  
" We were drunk, we don't remember what happen so what is there to talk about?" She said cutting him off.  
  
"How about the fact we have to work together on a daily basis and we can hardly look each other in the face!"   
  
"I can't do this right now." Abby said in an almost child like voice. "I…I'll see you at work." She turned around and walked back in her bedroom. Leaving Gallant alone to ponder what actual happened the night before.  
  
******  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three months since Abby's and Gallant one night stand. Since then there relationship had practically been nonexistent. Each of them went out of there way to avoided the other, so when Abby cornered Gallant in the lounge he immediately thought she didn't have a choice.  
  
"Gallant, we need to talk," Abby never been more nervous about having any conversation in her life. She walked over to his locker as he prepared to go home.   
  
"About what patient ?" he asked not moving his eyes from his locker.  
  
"It's not about a patient." She leaned against the lockers and trying to get his attention.  
  
"So what do you want to talk to me about?" He asked as took his coat out his locker and started to putting it on.  
  
"You know what,"   
  
"Really it takes you three months before you think we should talk about that," Gallant started but she cut him off  
  
"I wish it never happened." she sighed heavily   
  
"Well it did we can't change that,." he said finally looking at her.  
  
"I know." she nodded avoiding eye contact.  
  
"We can try forget it ever happen and try to be friends again." he offered.   
  
"We could but it's going to be kinda hard since we're going to have a constant reminder for the rest of our lives."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm pregnant and I'm keeping it, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." she said finally making eye contact..  
  
"Your pregnant? " She nodded "Don't take this the wrong way but are you positive it's mine?"  
  
"Yes I haven't slept with anybody since that night and there wasn't anybody before you, Carter was it." She said trying not to get mad because she knew he had a point. They went out for drinks one night after work and ended up in bed together , he had every right to question her.  
  
"That was a year and half ago?"  
  
"Two years. Look I'm not asking you for anything, it's your baby I just thought you had a right to know." she ran her fingers through her hair nervously waiting for him to say something..  
  
"Not asking for anything? Abby it's my baby you don't have to asked for anything it's my responsibility ."   
  
"Michael your young and you really don't need a kid right now so you don't have to do this out of some weird feeling of obligation"   
  
"Abby I'm going to take care of this baby to the best of my ability because it's my child not because I feel obligated to." He said sincerely. She was about to respond when she heard someone enter the lounge.  
  
"Look I have to get back out there we can talk about this later." She said when she saw Susan walking over to the coffee machine.   
  
"Do you want to me stay until your shift is over?"  
  
"No I have four more hours to go. You should go home "  
  
"No I'll wait I have tomorrow morning off."  
  
"Do you whatever you feel is right I have to get back to work." she said and made her getaway out of the lounge.  
  
"What's up with her?" Susan asked walking to the table.   
  
"Can I trust you?" he asked feeling he didn't have anybody else to turn too.  
  
"It's depends on the subject." she joked as she sat down. When she saw he didn't even crack a smile she got serous. "Sure what's the matter?"  
  
"I'm going to be a father."  
  
"Congratulation!" Susan beamed   
  
"Abby's the mother."  
  
"What!?! She's pregnant?" That was a shocker for her, she nearly drop her coffee. She looked Gallant in his face to see if he was serious. When she saw his face was as serious as before it hit her, he was telling the truth.   
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"I…I-I didn't know you two were together." she stuttered.  
  
"We're not, it only happen one time." he explained.   
  
"So how are you feeling about this."  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I always wanted to be a father and Abby is going to be a great mom. I just thought when I became a dad I would have at least been dating the baby's mom."  
  
"Well do you want it?"  
  
"The baby?" she nodded " Of course I do, just because I'm not married to he's mother doesn't mean. I love him or her any less."  
  
"You already love it"   
  
"Yeah, it's weird I just found out about the baby not even twenty minutes ago and I think I'm already in love it." he said and let out a smile.  
  
"Be sure to tell Abby that." she said and got up and washed her mug out.  
  
"I will."   
  
"Hey Gallant." she called when she reached the door.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She needs you right now don't let her push you away." Susan said knowing exactly how Abby was when somebody tried to be there for her.  
  
"I won't."  
  
To Be Continued… 


	3. Chapter 3

It was four and half hours later when Abby walked in the lounge.  
  
"What are you still doing here?"  
  
"You told me to do whatever I though was right, so I stayed." He stood up from the table and stared to walked closer to her .  
  
"I'm to tired to talk tonight, can talk some other time?" she asked gathering her things from her locker, unaware that Gallant had gotten up.  
  
"Whatever you want, but we can't hide from this forever." He said as he walked up behind her to help her put on her coat. Abby stiffen at first, at a second she relax enough to let him help her.   
"Thanks." his only responses was a nod of his head. A moment of silence past before between the two colleague before either was brave enough to speak again. "Do you have your car?" Abby asked trying to end the uncomfortable tension between them.  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Give me a ride home and we'll talk on the way."  
  
"Alright." He agreed. They arrived at Abby's apartment building fifteen minutes after the ride began. Unlike there intentions, the ride was made in complete silence, not uncomfortable silence, just silence. Both of them knew that the other had a lot on there mind so neither one of them was going to push the issue.   
  
"Do you want to come up." she asked after a slight hesitation before she opened the door.  
  
"Yeah." When they made it into her apartment a flashback on the morning after they slept went off in Gallant's head.  
  
"Memories huh?" Abby asked sarcastically after seeing the hazed look in his eyes. He nodded his head as they walked over to the couch. They sat down and took off there coats then tension began to rise again.  
  
"So what are we gonna do?" Gallant asked knowing one of them would have to bite the bullet to get through the conversation.  
  
"Like I said at the hospital you can be as involved or uninvolved as you want."  
  
"I want to be involved all the way, even before his birth." Abby looked at him confused, before she had a chance to open her mouth he explained "I'm want to be allowed go with you to doctor's appointments, when you go shopping for the baby's things, picking out the name everything.."  
  
"Your sure about all of this?"  
  
"I'm positive." he answered without hesitation.   
  
"You know when they find out I'm pregnant there's going to be a lot of gossip about us." She said trying to warning him.  
  
"So what."  
  
"You don't care?" She asked in surprise.  
  
"Why should I , at the end of the day I'm still going to have a baby." he grinned.  
  
"Your really happy about this."   
  
"Yeah why shouldn't I be? I'm going have a baby with a smart good looking and funny woman. What more can I asked for?"   
  
"You could have asked for a whole lot more."  
  
"Yeah but I'm happy with what I got and what I'm getting" Abby nodded even though she really didn't understand why he felt that way. "I never asked you how you felt about this?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You know enough to know that you want it." He pointed out.  
  
"I know that I don't want another abortion."  
  
"Another?" He asked not letting the obvious question past.  
  
"Yeah it was a long time ago, I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
"It's okay you don't have to." He assured her. He wasn't going to pressure her into anything she wasn't willing to talk about. "Are you just keeping the baby because you can't go through with another abortion?" he asked when curiosity got the best of him.  
  
"No I'm keeping it because this might be my only chance of having a kid." She snapped  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean to imply anything I was just wondering." He apologized sincerely.  
  
"Look it's getting late and I'm exhausted how about I take off and we talk about everything tomorrow." She said not in the mood to talk anymore.  
  
"Okay. What time?"  
  
"I don't know surprise me." She said getting up leading him to the door.  
  
"Okay seven am it is." He smirked putting on his jacket.  
  
"Eleven."  
  
"Alright eleven." He said walking half way out the door before stopping. He wasn't sure how he was suppose to leave her. A hug or a kiss on the cheek or just say bye and leave. Deciding to go with his gut instinct he lean in and wrapped his arms around her. "Goodnight" he whispered as they embraced.  
  
"Goodnight." She said responding to the hug after a moment. After a minute they released there embrace and Gallant turned and walk down the hall.  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
